Ninth Gate: Reminiscence Revisited
by vanillafluffy
Summary: Sometimes, you just don't know the whole story, as this letter between friends reveals. Follow-up to "Wisdom's Gate" and companion piece to "Reminiscence".


This is a short companion piece to **Ninth Gate: Reminiscence**. I think of these two as bookends on either side of **Wisdom's Gate**. I wanted to resolve a few loose ends about what happened after Dean's recovery. (I _may _finally have Dean Corso out of my system.) You don't _have _to have read **Wisdom's Gate** to read this, but if you haven't, there are several jokes you just won't get...

I neither own Dean Corso, nor do I want to, although browsing at Bernie's sounds like fun.

* * *

**From:** jjsutphen/eurotech(dot)net 

**To:** kdowen/norestel(dot)net

**Subject:** Unbelievable!

Kerri--

OMG, you'll never believe what happened to me this afternoon! Okay, maybe you will, but I was COMPLETELY floored.

I'm in NY, seeing my agent and publisher, getting ready to launch my new book. Had a few hours free and wasn't jet lagged--went shopping, of course! Three hours at Bloomie's, then my all-time favorite bookstore anywhere: Bernie's Rare Books--he's been just off Broadway forever!--lots of old, rare, wonderful stuff that I can actually afford these days.

Found a ton of books that I had to have--was looking at quite a dent in my publisher's advance, let me tell you! Piled the whole hefty armload on the counter and looked around. Nobody in sight. Very odd for Bernie's--with books that expensive, usually Bernie or somebody has an eye on you every minute.

Well, I'm honest. I was just about to "yoo hoo" when the most adorable Siamese cat jumped up onto the counter next to the books and let out a really loud "rrrrow!". There was a clattering of feet coming down the spiral staircase leading to the loft, and who to my wondering eyes should appear, but the one--and thankfully only--Dean Corso.

I was tempted to bail on the books, I really was. When I saw Dean last spring, he was a wreck; he had one foot in the grave and the other on a banana peel, and the experience creeped me out. But then, I took a closer look, and WOW! He looked great--"If I wasn't happily married I would've made a total fool of myself" great. He's gotten better looking with age, but he doesn't look old. He gave me that boyish grin of his and greeted me and I had one helluva hot flash, and I KNOW BETTER.

After just about choking on my tongue, I finally said something polite about him looking better than he did in Paris. Meanwhile, he's busily listing all the books I picked out on the computer, then he prints out a receipt, pushes my VISA card away and says my money's no good here, it's on the house. I looked at the printout. All the totals were zeros and at the bottom, it says something about house account.

I asked Dean if he's going to cover this with Bernie. He tells me Bernie died in a robbery, that it's his store now, and he kept the name for sentimental reasons. He's scratching the cat behind the ears, but he's the one who looks like he swallowed the canary. Oh, and when I asked him WHY he was handing over a small fortune in first editions and rarities, he upped the voltage on that devastating smile of his and said if I hadn't sent him to you, he's certain he'd be dead now. He had nothing but nice things to say about you--which is also not like him. (No reflection on you!)

Then, he said, "They're only books, Jess." Only books, my ass! It's official: there really ARE Pod People, and they got Dean Corso. I'm sure of it, especially after I checked out his aura. I don't know how you can swipe somebody else's aura, but it looks like Dean found a way, 'cause it didn't look ANYTHING like his, and I've known him since FOREVER. (What the hell did you DO to him Kerri? Perform an exorcism!) I kept waiting for him to come out with one of his usual sarcastic comments while we made small talk, but he was perfectly charming.

After a while, I got ready to leave and as I opened the door, he says, "Oh, Jess, by the way--" and I thought, uh-huh, here it comes "--Nice aura." Smart ass! Nice to know the Pod People haven't taken over completely.

I'll see you in a couple weeks--I'm SO looking forward to a real Yankee Thanksgiving. My poor British husband doesn't understand why I get all nostalgic at this time of year, so this is going to be a real treat for me. Let me know if there's anything you need me to bring for dinner--we don't want you to overdo in your condition, do we?

Blessed Be,

Jess

PS--You know what this means, don't you? You get to postpone cronehood for at least another 18 years! Way to go!


End file.
